Bo
by Gumnut
Summary: No, he couldn't, and damnit, Scott was going to kill him. A Christmas fic written for the TAG Secret Santa gift exchange on Tumblr.


Title: Bo

A TAG Secret Santa fic

Author: Gumnut

15 – 18 Dec 2018

Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS

Rating: Teen

Summary: No, he couldn't, and damnit, Scott was going to kill him.

Word count: 6184

Spoilers & warnings: Possible bushfire/wildfire triggers in the first part. For the rest none, except for vague nudity and fluff. Christmas fic.

Timeline: Origin story

Author's note: Okay, so this is the first time I've ever participated in one of these so I'm new to this.

My prompts were

1\. Virgil covered in tinsel

2\. Tracy family Christmas

3\. Christmas Rescue Miracle (with Virg please)

The first one prompted all sorts of images not suitable for a PG audience. Hubby also suggested I blow up a tinsel factory. Overall, I did attempt to include all three prompts in the one fic. I hope I have succeeded in providing some enjoyment at least.

This does not belong to either Sotto Voce or Warm Rain. It is currently standalone. Consider it a possible origin story, there may be more, if I can think up some new plot lines. If you have any ideas, please let me know.

Many thanks to tagsecretsanta for all her wonderful work putting the gift exchange together, and thanks to photowizard17 for the inspiring prompts, i-am-chidorixblossom for cheering me on when I couldn't post daily and obsessively like I usually do, and to the-lady-razorsharp for giving it an American beta so I don't trip over being Australian (though the summer Christmas certainly helped :D).

Disclaimer: Mine? You've got to be kidding. Money? Don't have any, don't bother.

-o-o-o-

"It's the last house at the end of the street, Virgil."

"FAB, Thunderbird Five." It was said without the usual spark. The grey of the destroyed landscape sucked everything from everything. A pall of smoke and haze, black remnants of lives, homes and the tragedy of the night before.

International Rescue had been called to a massive bushfire in the Yarra Ranges in Victoria, Australia. The CFA had had it under control the previous day, John keeping an eye on it anyway, but an unexpected change in wind direction in the evening had it jumping firebreaks and tearing through an unprotected valley and directly through a township.

With the vast tall forests of mountain ash, eucalypts full of volatile oil just waiting to burst into flame, combined with the hot and blustery northerly, not even IR could stop the firestorm from taking lives and property.

Thunderbird Two had her fire suppression equipment, but the massive plane was a speck against the wall of flame.

There were forces of nature that just couldn't be stopped.

The Tracys dodged and nabbed trapped people. Thunderbird Two deployed a huge water cannon, sourcing water from the local reservoir, as the CFA water bombed around them, desperate to protect what lives they could. But nothing was stopping the fire.

It tore through the town leaving agony in its wake.

Dawn was grey and dismal, but it brought rain. The sky rumbled, threatening to spark more fires in the ranges, but the deluge came and dampened the remaining flame enough to once again get the front under control.

But it was too late for the town.

It was gone.

Virgil walked the length of the street, his exo-suit rubbing on aching shoulders. Burnt out cars and collapsed homes lined the road from one end to the other. The skeletons of black trees marched off into the distance behind it all.

Haze hovered above ash-clogged puddles in the pavement.

It wasn't what Christmas morning was supposed to be.

The last house at the end of the street had fully collapsed in on itself. A burnt-out car sat in the driveway, its trunk lid and one of its doors open.

Virgil closed his eyes for a moment, knowing what that likely meant.

He steeled himself and walked past the remains he knew he was going to find in the car.

Nothing could be done.

Nothing.

He focussed on the whine of his suit as his boots stepped in wet ash and strode across the front yard to the remains of the house. He had to clear his throat to speak to John. "Tell me where, Thunderbird Five."

"Possibly in the basement? The lifesign is below ground level."

The house had been old, the wooden floorboards disintegrating in the heat. Virgil leapt through the remains of a wall, landing on rubble in what had likely been a wine cellar. The heat had been so intense, that glass bottles had become slag.

Glass crunched under his boots. "Right or left?"

"Eastern side, southern corner."

There was a mass of rubble collapsed against the only standing wall of the building.

"This is International Rescue. Can anyone hear me?"

He turned up the pickups on his exterior mikes.

Nothing. It was probably a blip. How the hell could anything survive this holocaust?

His shoulders dropped.

But then...something? A whimper?

Maybe?

Virgil began digging.

It took him a good fifteen minutes of solid work to move enough burnt masonry to reach a hole in the wall at the very base of the structure. And in what appeared to be the bottom of a dumb waiter he found the lifesign.

The little puppy whimpered at him, trembling with fear.

Aw, hell.

"John, lifesign is a dog."

"One moment, Thunderbird Two." The puppy stared, the green, yellow and blue of Virgil's suit reflected in its brown eyes. "There is no dog registered at that address. Deliver to the local authorities. You are needed to airlift some survivors to Melbourne. Report to Scott on the other side of town."

"FAB, Thunderbird Five."

Virgil slid his arms out from the suit and bent aching knees. "Hey, little one, do you want to come with me?"

The puppy shivered and looked him up and down, hesitating.

"I'm with International Rescue, we're here to help." He took a step closer. "It's okay, I promise."

Maybe it was something in his voice, his stance, or simply because the puppy had no choice, but as Virgil reached into the box it was sitting in, the puppy made no protest as he picked it up.

A quick examination for injury revealed her to be a girl. She shuddered up against Virgil's chest. "Don't worry, it's all over, you're safe."

Sliding one arm back into his suit, he started making his way out of the ruined building, turning his back on the tiny hole that had somehow saved the little dog's life.

-o-o-o-

Perhaps it was because she sat so quietly with him. Perhaps because it was Christmas Day. Most likely it was because Virgil had reached his limit of pain.

When he found the RSPCA tent, specially set up for lost pets, he gently handed over the little puppy. She let out a whimper and began crying.

No barking, just this godawful crying that tore at his heart.

"You will be fine here, little one." The attendant was one of those kindly older ladies and she hugged the gangly bundle of fluff to her chest as Virgil turned to leave, Scott in his ear.

But the puppy let out such a scream of anguish, Virgil turned around without thinking. She was struggling in the volunteer's arms and before either of them could react, she managed to wriggle free and dash over to him, her little body trembling on his left boot.

He reached down and gathered her into his arms. "You can't come with me. I can't-" But she was rubbing her head up under his chin, little sounds in her throat.

And he couldn't.

Just couldn't.

His eyes met the eyes of the lady volunteer and she smiled. "We will keep her details if you would like to take her with you. If anyone contacts us, we can let you know." And the volunteer was just as hopeful as the puppy in his arms. After all, there was no life at the RSPCA unless a home was found.

He looked down at her little brown eyes again.

No, he couldn't.

Damnit, Scott was going to kill him.

Maybe for just a few days?

The excuse provided a simple solution, so he took it.

Without a word, he handed his IR contact details to the volunteer, and, puppy in hand, turned his back to the tent and strode towards the big green hulk parked in the distant haze.

"Well, little one, you have definitely made an interesting choice. Let me introduce you to my big green partner."

-o-o-o-

It was well past Christmas lunch, or rather the lack of it, before IR was given the all clear to return to base. During the entire time, the little puppy sat beside Virgil's pilot chair, apparently unfazed by the deep bass rumble of Thunderbird Two.

When he picked up both Gordon and Alan the dynamic changed just a little.

Gordon dragged himself onto the flight deck first, a groan in every step. "Christmas just gets more exciting every year." It was true. Nine out of ten Christmas Days were side-swiped by a disaster, to the point that the Tracy Christmas tradition was a modular and movable celebration nowadays. No guarantees and no defined day. It happened around December twenty-fifth, there about, when they could, between call outs.

Suddenly the little puppy was in his lap.

"What is that?"

Virgil looked up. His brother was covered in soot and looked as tired as Virgil felt. "This is Bo." And he had no idea where the name came from, it just seemed right and the moment clicked.

"Bo?"

"Yeah." Newly christened Bo peered up at Gordon around Virgil's arm. "She survived the fire." A swallow. "Her family didn't."

"Oh."

Alan, as always, had more energy than any of them, and showed it as he waltzed into the cabin. "So why aren't we moving?"

Bo let off a sharp bark.

Everyone jumped.

"What the hell, Virgil?"

Bo was literally glaring at Alan.

"Hey, Bo, calm down, that's just Alan. He's annoying, but tolerable." The little puppy looked up at him, her gorgeous brown eyes just melting him inside. He was so gone.

"Hey!" That from Alan.

"Scott's going to kill you." That from Gordon, who was approaching slowly.

"Yeah, I know." It was a sigh.

Gordon crouched down beside Virgil's chair. "Hey, little one, what gave you the idea to attach yourself to this big oaf?" Pulling off one of his gloves, the aquanaut reached out and offered the puppy his hand. She eyed him warily before tentatively sniffing at his fingers.

She sneezed.

Alan snorted.

Bo blinked and stared at Gordon for a moment. The aquanaut kept still and eventually she sniffed at him again, before nuzzling at his hand. He blatantly took that as permission and gently rubbed behind her ear. "You are a cute little thing, aren't you."

She licked his wrist.

"Oh, I can see why our heavy lifter fell for you. You've got it all in those brown eyes of yours, haven't you." Gordon shrugged. "Though I will admit they are the best colour for manipulation."

"And he speaks from experience." To Virgil's surprise, Gordon actually jumped. "Did you forget I was here? Not absorbed by those brown eyes are we?" He couldn't help but smile at his brother. At least one was as besotted as he had to admit he was.

Yes, Scott was definitely going to kill him.

"Shut up, Virgil."

Bo backed off, once again hiding behind Virgil's baldric.

"Hey, Gordon, watch the tone."

"Sorry, Bo."

"Are we actually going home at some point? I have a date with my bed."

Gordon stood up, pulling out the co-pilot's seat. "No rush, Allie, she'll wait for you."

"Augh."

"Sit down, Alan, I'm just finishing pre-flight." Tired and cranky could easily become nasty if not attended to.

Bo curled up, nestled against his harness, as Alan grumpily pulled out his seat.

"Virgil, where the hell are you?"

Speaking of tired and cranky... "Launching now, Thunderbird One." As if prompted, he received clearance from Australian Air Control.

TB2 rumbled beneath as he activated VTOL, ash and dust swirling up around them. As soon as he had enough height, he engaged her rear thrusters and tore off over the Alps, across the coast and out into the Tasman.

"ETA fifteen minutes." At least they weren't too far from home.

Bo fell asleep in his lap.

-o-o-o-

Virgil was on the verge of joining Bo in slumber as Thunderbird Two spun slowly in her hanger, eventually coming to a final stop.

So tired.

Beside him, Alan poked Gordon awake. "Ugh, what? Oh." You could almost hear his brain booting.

Virgil worked around Bo as he did his post-flight checks, his brothers, well, mostly Gordon, groaning as they got to their feet and waddled towards the hatch. "C'mon, Virg, Alan's pining for his bed."

"You two go ahead. I just need to finish post-flight." He didn't turn around, but he could feel Gordon's eyes on him.

"Sure, whatever." And he heard the hatch lower to the hangar floor.

His brothers gone, Virgil let himself relax back against his chair, his shoulders sagging. He let out a long breath. "So, Bo, how are we going to do this?"

The puppy woke as if on command and turned to stare up at him. Gently her tail began to wag.

Virgil let a tired smile cross his face.

Encouraged, Bo jumped up and put her two front paws on his chest, reaching up, trying to lick his face despite not quite being tall enough.

The smile became a grin.

"Okay, okay." He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up as he pushed his seat backwards and stood. Immediately he was bathed in puppy drool. He couldn't help but laugh. He surfaced above her licking and cradled her in his arms. "We need to get you some food." His stomach rumbled ominously. "We need to get me some food."

And a shower. A shower definitely wouldn't hurt.

If he could hold off the sleep.

If he didn't call it a stagger, it wasn't a stagger, but he had obviously been sitting in his seat for far too long ferrying all those survivors to Melbourne on repeated trips. It was his turn to groan as both his back and legs complained loudly at the sudden demands for movement.

Bo started chewing on his glove.

Somehow he made it back to his rooms without encountering anyone. Shutting the door, he let Bo loose on the floor and began stripping off his uniform, hitting the buttons on his preprogrammed shower cubicle. Moments later he walked under the spray and let it wash the day from his skin.

God, that felt good.

As his muscles relaxed under the heat, sleep became more and more attractive, and by the time he stumbled out of the water, all thoughts of food had vanished.

He took the three steps across his room from the ensuite and threw himself facedown on the bed, still partly wet, still naked.

He was asleep within moments.

-o-o-o-

He was being kissed.

Her lips were warm, her tongue wet, her whiskers soft against his stubble...

Uh?

She licked his eye.

Wha-?

Virgil, always slow to respond upon waking, opened said eye only to get an eyeful of slobber. A soft paw thwapped him on the cheek. Huh? he blinked attempting to clear his eyesight, a hand coming up to defend himself.

Fortunately, his brain came online and memory kicked in. "B-Bo?"

A tongue wrapped around his nose and left it wet.

Ugh.

He wiped his face with his hand, stretching backwards on his pillow, desperate to get out of reach.

The puppy landed on his chest, her paws kneading his chest hair, her little claws completing his wake-up process rather abruptly.

Oh god.

"Bo, down, honey, down."

He was completely ignored.

Sitting up, he attempted to grab her in his arms, but missed. The little puppy landed on things that puppies had no right to land on. Or stomp on for that matter.

He winced.

"Ooh, okay, come here." He lifted her off his lap, holding her close, her tail pummelling his belly. "I'm awake, okay." Again he found himself pinned by her brown eyes. "Aww, c'mon with the cute, Bo, you're going to melt my brain."

"Assuming you have a brain to melt." And Scott was standing in his doorway.

Virgil glared up at him. "Don't you knock?"

"I did. Grandma sent me to tell you that Christmas dinner is ready."

Virgil frowned at his brother over the top of Bo's ears, ignoring the glare the blue eyes were directing at the puppy in his arms. "I thought we'd do Christmas tomorrow."

"We don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Grandma thought it would be best to sneak it in tonight, since it is Christmas Day, after all." Scott's lips thinned. "Where did you get that from?"

"She's a rescue."

"Usually we leave our rescues on the continent we find them."

"She had no one."

"Unfortunately, that is nothing new." And one of his hands had moved to his hip.

Virgil sighed. "Scott, it's fine, it's only for a few days."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

Virgil held back his retort. He knew to pick his fights and now was not the time. "Her name is Bo."

Scott looked at him and then at Bo. "Hurry up, your dinner is getting cold." The ghost of a smirk. "And don't forget to wear clothes."

"Funny, funny, ha, ha." But his brother had left.

Virgil let his shoulders drop. "Sorry, Bo, I think you've got your work cut out for you."

Bo just licked him some more.

It wasn't until he went looking for his boots that he discovered the wonderful deposits Bo had left for him on the floor.

Ugh.

And apparently one of his favourite boots had served as a meal also.

He closed his eyes and sighed again.

Half dressed, he cleaned up the mess, and five minutes later he waltzed downstairs, Bo in his arms and barefoot. Time to face the inevitable music.

-o-o-o-

A Tracy Christmas used to be snow, roast turkey, stockings by the fire, the occasional Christmas carol and family.

Since starting International Rescue it had changed.

Firstly, they were in the tropics. The only fires available in those temperatures were ones that required firefighting equipment. Having grown up with snow, it was still extremely weird. But it had its advantages. For one you could go outside in the minimum of clothing, something Gordon took advantage of every day of the year. There were no snowball fights, but these were fast replaced with water fights. There was no ice skating, but there was water skiing if anyone could get up the energy to get the boat out. And surfing, let's not forget Scott's attempts at that. Virgil would admit that he didn't mind a little surfboard action himself. He wouldn't say he was very good at it, but at least Gordon had never had to save him like he had Scott.

There were still Christmas trees and tinsel and stockings that no-one ever considered wearing hung from the nearest mantelpiece-looking piece of furniture.

There was still turkey and roast potatoes and all the yummy food crucial for a good Christmas meal, but it was often cooked outside in barbecue ovens and seafood and cold food had been added to the menu. In fact, the traditional dinner had become more of a banquet by the pool.

As Virgil walked out onto the patio, he couldn't help but smile at the Christmas tree that had obviously been hurriedly moved out here from the comms room. It sat a little lopsided and the star on top was having a few issues with gravity. That was new, as was the liberal tinsel and Christmas lights strung from palm tree to palm tree, across the pool and back several times.

"Fifty bucks says Gordon tries to water volleyball the tinsel at least once."

Virgil smirked as he stepped up beside his next youngest brother. "Not touching that one. I value my money."

John was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt and had a beer in his hand. Bo was immediately interested in this new person. She strained towards John, her nose literally twitching towards the hand holding the beer.

His brother must have caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and instinctively took a step away.

"Oh, sorry, John, this is Bo." Bo was climbing over his arm, desperate to get closer to the astronaut. Virgil held her tight, worried she would fall.

"Uh, hello." John turned towards them, frowning. "Since when do you own a dog?"

"Since this morning."

"Does Scott know?" They both instinctively looked over at their eldest brother who was hovering over one of the barbecues energetically discussing something with Grandma - probably how not to burn the food.

"He does."

"And you still have it?"

"Her."

"Her."

"Yes."

"Good luck with that one." John drank his beer.

"She had no one else."

John arched an eyebrow at him and then frowned. "Oh, Virgil." His shoulders slumped.

"I am an adult now, John. It won't be like last time."

"God, I hope not."

Virgil stared at his brother, only to see the genuine concern in his green eyes. A sigh. "It won't happen again."

John reached out and gently touched his shoulder. "No, it won't, because you will remember that you have four brothers who are all here for you, won't you." God, that green gaze was penetrating.

"It will be fine."

Bo yipped at John, her tail beating Virgil's chest.

The astronaut smiled and offered the little dog his hand. She sniffed and licked him almost immediately.

"I think you have been approved."

John smiled and Virgil couldn't help but do the same.

"Virgil!" And Grandma was arrowing in on his position.

"Incoming." John was smirking.

"Hey, Grandma."

But his grandmother only had eyes for Bo. "Who is this?"

Virgil smiled again. "This is Bo. Bo, this is Grandma."

Bo whacked him with her tail and literally leapt from his arms into his grandmother's.

"Woah." Suddenly with arms full of wriggling puppy enthusiastically licking her face, his grandmother was laughing. "Oh dear, you are a cutie. Let me have a look at you." And she held Bo out at arms length, her eyes critical. "A little hard to tell at her age, but my bet says she's of boxer stock, around three months old. Such a beautiful brindle and that face." Virgil couldn't help but agree. Bo looked like she had dipped her face in a pot of ink, her brown eyes surrounded by gorgeous black coat that quickly bled to brindle down her back with a spot of white on her front. "Where did you find her?"

Virgil looked at his feet, remembered why they were bare, and looked back up at his grandmother. "This morning's rescue. She lost everything."

Grandma turned her attention back to Bo. "Oh, honey. You survived the fire?" Bo licked her nose. "Well, you are safe here." Grandma curled her arms around the puppy and scratched her ears. "Has Virgil fed you anything yet?" She glanced at him and he shrugged. He got frowned at for his trouble. Grandma turned away, walking towards the barbecues with Bo in her arms. "Let's get you something to eat."

Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Well, that didn't take long, did it?" John was still smirking at him.

A series of barks and a yelp from Grandma, and suddenly Bo was dashing amongst legs in his direction. "Woah." He crouched down and caught her as she leapt for him. She wriggled and licked, her little body trembling under his hands. "Hey, hey, honey, it's okay, you're safe." She snuggled up under his chin. He couldn't help but return the hug.

Grandma approached, worry on her face. "I'm sorry, Virgil, I didn't realise."

"It's okay." He reached an arm around his grandmother, bringing her into the hug. "She's just had a scary day." He pulled both of them close.

Scott was glaring at him from a distance.

John smiled at them and drank his beer.

Bo started chewing on his collar.

-o-o-o-

As the evening progressed, Bo slowly let herself part from Virgil as each of the members of his family, bar Alan and Scott, came to say hello or fed her from the table. There was one interesting moment when the little puppy encountered Sherbert for the first time.

Bo yipped.

Sherbert yapped.

And as the entire party fell silent, the two dogs stared each other down.

Virgil was poised for a rescue and Penelope was not far behind him, but a moment later Bo licked Sherbert across the nose, Sherbert gently butted the little puppy with his head, and from that point onwards they were best of friends, Sherbert quite proudly showing his new friend around.

But never out of sight of Virgil.

Bo and Parker had a staring moment not long after, but Sherbert barrelled on in and head butted the driver, snapping him out of it. It wasn't long before the little puppy had him rubbing her ears as well.

Kayo stood her distance, assessing Bo as much as the puppy was assessing her. A calm arched eyebrow slowly rose as Bo tilted her head up at the security specialist. She pressed her lips together and faced Virgil. "There will be training."

Virgil blinked and his sister turned and stalked off. Bo eyed her the entire time, only finally distracted by a yelp from Alan as Gordon threw him in the pool.

The engineer was left wondering if he should be worried or not.

The meal was delicious, of course. Scott had managed to keep Grandma away from the barbecues and MAX had been on task for a good part of the day. There was the mandatory turkey, and this year a couple of large snapper had been baked to perfection, along with some crayfish, oysters, salads and roast vegetables. This was followed by pie, oh, so much pie, Christmas cookies, and Christmas pudding with custard and the option of ice cream.

Virgil, as usual, made sure he took advantage of all the options. Consequently, post-banquet found him sprawled on a pool lounger staring up at the stars amongst the tinsel overhead. Bo, who had also eaten probably more than she should have, was curled up between his feet.

The soft sounds of quiet carols and muted conversation wafting across the water lulled him gently to sleep.

-o-o-o-

Scott felt like Scrooge. He was tired, worried and even a little angry. He was not enjoying himself, no matter how hard he tried. Grandma had cornered him at least twice, her hand on his shoulder trying to soothe his ire.

The annoying thing was that he wasn't even sure what he was angry about. The rescue hadn't been the best, but they had done what they could and some lives had been saved that otherwise wouldn't have. The team had performed well, no one had been injured, they were all back home safe and sound.

And there was food, family and Christmas. There wasn't really much more he could ask for.

His eyes settled on Virgil, asleep on one of the loungers, oblivious to the tinsel being draped across his hair by Gordon behind him.

Scott sighed.

But then a little head bobbed up between his brother's bare feet and Bo barked at Gordon quite firmly.

Virgil was obviously far too out of it to wake, but Gordon looked appropriately abashed at the challenge.

Scott found himself smiling.

Realised he was smiling, dumped the smile and frowned.

Gordon scampered off leaving a sleeping Virgil in a crown of silver tinsel.

The little dog leapt off the lounger and chased after the aquanaut.

Okay, he had to admit the dog was adorable. He could see what had captured his brother's eye, and Scott certainly had no objection to adding to their family.

But Virgil...when Virgil loved, he loved with his whole heart, and last time he had lost a pet, it had been bad, so bad.

They had lost so much in their lives already, why volunteer to lose more?

He sighed. It was stupid to think that way, but part of him could remember that devastated teenager, the depression and the mess that followed. Virgil had been as broken as the rest of them when their mother died, but when his dog died two years later, his reaction had been so self-destructive he had needed counselling and a therapist. Scott didn't know if the two incidents were related or if it was how his brother connected to pets, or whatever. He only knew he never wanted to see his brother go through that again.

Their father was missing, and here was Virgil with a pet once again.

Sure, he was an adult now, and had tackled so much loss since, but...

Another sigh.

A yip and he looked down to see said dog staring up at him with a mouth full of tinsel, tail wagging.

"Gordon!"

"Yesssss, masster?" His brother sidled up with a bow.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Did you want to face your brother having to tell him that his new puppy died choking on tinsel?"

"Oh, shit."

"Exactly."

The aquanaut scooped up the little dog and with gentle words extricated the tinsel from her mouth.

A moment later Gordon held her up to his cheek and Scott had the experience of two sets of brown eyes staring at him adoration.

"Oh, for the love of-"

"A puppy?" Gordon grinned at him. "She is a rather cute, isn't she?"

"Leave it, Gordon."

His brother frowned. "What's chewing on your underwear?"

"Gordon-"

"Hey, it was a legit question, bro. You're a grumpy ass on Christmas Day. Where's the merry? We have food and there will be presents. And there is a puppy. You couldn't ask for more cuteness." Gordon held up Bo who attempted to lick Scott's nose.

"Gordon-'

"Nope, so not going down with you, bro. We've earned some happy. We're all here, in one piece, it's lovely weather. Cheer up, for goodness sake." Despite himself, Gordon frowned. "Here have some puppy love." And suddenly Scott found himself with his arms full of wriggling Bo. Gordon turned and walked off, eventually calling out to Alan, no doubt looking for mischief.

Bo tilted her head to one side and stared up at him.

Aw, hell, weaponised cuteness.

She jumped up and licked his nose.

Scott sighed.

Voice low. "You know, you better look after my brother. He's a good man and he does a lot of good things." A swallow. "He's a little prone to heroics. Perhaps we can team up in that department and help keep his butt alive."

Her tongue lolled out one side of her mouth and she grinned.

"Maybe try that on the Hood and solve all our problems."

He gave in and drew her close to his chest, rubbing under her chin.

"I really hope we don't regret this."

-o-o-o-

"PRESENTS!"

Alan's voice cut through his slumber and shook him awake. Wha-?

"Time to wake up, sleepy head." Scott's voice.

A sharp little bark.

Bo.

He flung his eyes open, and immediately squinted at the fairy lights floating in the light breeze far above. A blink and to his left a shadow formed into his eldest brother. His blue eyes were smiling as he sat on the next lounge over, holding Bo, scratching her gently. She was obviously enjoying it.

Virgil frowned. "I thought you were pissed at me."

"I was." His brother shrugged. "I got over it." Bo was licking Scott's fingers.

Wow, the ability to tame the savage big brother. The little girl must be heaven-sent.

There was a whir of wheels and MAX tore out onto the patio decked out in tinsel and lugging brightly coloured presents. MiniMAX darted in behind him carrying a smaller present which was deposited carefully on the table before he disappeared inside only to return with another.

"You okay?"

"Huh?" Virgil peered up at his brother before stretching the length of the lounger. Several joints cracked and the ache across his shoulders from the morning vaguely made its presence known. A yawn. "I'm fine. Just tired. This morning sucked."

Tinsel slid down his face. He sighed and threw it off. Gordon was getting repetitive.

Scott dipped his head, attempting to hide a smile, and looked down at Bo. "True." He scratched her under her chin one more time before offering her to him. "Here."

Bo didn't bother to wait for him to sit up, she bounded out of Scott's arms and onto Virgil's belly. "Oof." She then danced up and down on it.

Scott grinned at him. "She's not going to be little when she grows up."

"Augh, she's not little now." He managed to capture her enough so he could sit up, but she struggled free excitedly and dashed from his arms, jumping on the lounger, just as MiniMAX buzzed over with a small present.

Bo barked at him and MiniMAX dodged to deposit the present in Virgil's lap. He caught it, but with his hands now occupied, he wasn't fast enough to grab Bo before she let off another bark, jumped excitedly and latched her teeth onto the little robot.

The result was immediate.

MiniMAX shrieked, several of his legs caught in the puppy's mouth, and with a whir of rotor blades, took off madly across the patio.

With Bo hanging on.

"Bo!" Virgil dropped the present and made a grab for the pair, but missed.

Every eye turned to see what the commotion was about. Virgil stumbled over the lounger and kicked it out of the way. He was vaguely aware of Scott doing something similar. "Brains!"

MiniMAX was obviously panicking. The little robot darted about trying to shake off his assailant. Bo was whining in her throat.

Virgil dashed after them.

Despite the puppy's weight, MiniMAX still managed a great deal of height, Brains' 'build 'em tough' policy obviously carrying through to his robots. Despite having the strength to carry the puppy, the off-balance mass hampered MiniMAX's navigation and they were wobbling all over the place.

All Virgil could see was a tragedy in the making. The pool, the concrete, anything horribly solid. He ran beneath them, desperately attempting to reach the now whining puppy. Family members and furniture were dodged and shoved out of the way as he clambered after them.

A chair ended up in the pool. Gordon squawked and almost joined it. Virgil leapt off an empty lounge, made a grab for them, missed and ended up in the Christmas tree.

Fake pine needles jabbed him in the face as he went down in a pile of tinsel and Christmas baubles. He swore, his clothing caught, his hair caught, and his everything tangled in tinsel, but he made it to his feet just in time to see Bo let go.

"No!"

Oblivious to everything other than the puppy falling, Virgil finally got traction under his bare feet, took a running leap and grabbed Bo from the air. He instinctively wrapped himself around her, rolling in midair, tinsel and baubles flung in all directions.

As he plummeted into the pool.

The splash took his senses, muffling exclamations, and repeated shouts of his name. There was dark blue, and wet, and, for a moment, blessed silence.

Then logic reasserted itself and he kicked for the surface.

Sound, light and cool air on his skin. He blinked water out of his eyes as he lifted Bo up so she could breathe, his legs kicking to keep them afloat.

She whined at him as if to tell him off, sneezed, and began enthusiastically licking the saltwater off his face.

He couldn't help but grin, and he knew he wasn't the only one as laughter drifted across the water.

"You trashed the tree, Virg."

"I don't think he cares, Gordon." He looked up to see Grandma smiling at him.

And no, he didn't. As Scott poked him with a pole to help drag him to the edge and Bo decided his ear might do for her next meal, he suddenly felt joy. It could simply have been relief, but he was going to tack it up as Christmas joy and enjoy it while he could.

-o-o-o-

"Only you, Virgil."

"It wasn't intentional."

"I have no doubt of that, it never is."

"Aw, c'mon, Scott."

"If it was intentional then I would have to accuse you of doing it deliberately just to get out of helping with the Christmas dishes."

"We have a dishwasher." Bo let off a bark as MiniMAX flew past dragging a bag full of recyclable cups, plates and cutlery, giving Virgil and his dog an extremely wide berth. "And there are hardly any dishes."

"You are still getting out of clean up."

"C'mon, Scott, you know me better than that. Ow!"

"Sit still. I've almost got all of it."

Virgil leant back against the lounge, Bo curled up in his lap. "I'm not particularly happy about this either you know."

"You'll be fine."

"I know that, Ow!"

"Well, if you would watch where you were going, you wouldn't have collided with the Christmas tree. And what's with the bare feet anyway?"

"Bo ate one of my boots."

Scott snorted and pulled out yet another tiny piece of glass Christmas bauble from the bottom of Virgil's left foot. "She hasn't been here twenty-four hours yet and she has already caused havoc."

"She's a puppy."

"I noticed." Scott sighed, peering through his magnifying visor at his brother's foot. "I think that's all of it. Please don't do that again. You'll be limping for a week."

"I'm not planning on it."

As Scott wrapped his foot in gauze, he eyed the puppy on Virgil's lap. "And you, young lady, I thought we had a deal."

To Virgil's surprise, Bo's head bobbed up and she looked distinctly guilty.

Scott arched an eyebrow. "Hmm, don't let it happen again."

Bo yapped at him.

Virgil stared at both of them. "What?"

"None of your business, you just lay back and look after yourself." And Scott was smirking.

Ooookaay.

He relaxed back against the lounge and stared up at the fairy lights above.

Bo stomped up the length of him and licked his eyeball.

He coughed up a laugh and grabbed an armful of wriggly puppy.

"I think that was a Merry Christmas, Virg." Scott held his injured foot and grinned. "Merry Christmas."

-o-o-o-

FIN.


End file.
